Patients whose limbs have been amputated due to various reasons are using different sorts of prosthesis either to adapt to social life or to increase their standards of living. Said prosthesis is being manufactured with care both in terms of aesthetics and in terms of functionality in order to replace real limbs cosmetically and functionally. Even though simulation of said prosthesis in terms of cosmetics might be possible, it is still not possible for said prosthesis to replace the real limb of a person in terms of functionality.
However the prosthesis parts obtained via studies carried out parallel with technological advancements, it is possible to reach more functional prosthesis parts and prosthesis, which are easier to use. One of such advancements has been described in the patent application file numbered US2012143351; wherein it is aimed to prevent the dislocation of the prosthesis. In the related application a vacuum unit which sucks in the air inside the socket (shell) into which the stub is inserted and which is used in either upper knee or lower knee prosthesis is being described. By means of said vacuum unit, the dislocation of the prosthesis due to the trapped air between the stump and the socket is eliminated. By overcoming such a problem the patients can act as one with their prosthesis in daily usage and it is aimed for them to be less concerned about the dislocation of their prosthesis.